Listening In
by animegirl333
Summary: This is a Onshot. Harry and Ginny Have a secret, what happends when the twins listenin on them? I also have this up in my blog at http://leevana-writting./


_Ok so i thought this little sceen up yesterday when i was reading a Harry Potter Fanfic, i laughed so hard when the idea popped into my head! so here it is and i hope you like it. I do not own Harry Potter or any other chracter, this was for my intertaiment only._

**Listening In**

It was a nice quite day in the Burrow, every one was happily lazying around.

"Ginny can i talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked up from the magazine she was reading and replied, "sure Harry, whats on your mind?" Harry seemed to figit and his eyes shifted around the living room.

"Can i speak to you in... private...its about the _thing_...that happened yesterday." Ginnys eyes grew larged and a small blush begane to cover her cheeks.

"Yea...yea..lets go to my room." getting up from her comfotable position on the couch, Ginny lead Harry up the flight of stairs and into her room.

Thier little episode did not go unnoticed, for two red headed older brothers listened in and were curiose to know why Harry of all people was nervouse about talking with thier younger sister, and what was the _thing_ that happened yesterday? They looked at one another and cat like smiles appeared on thier faces. They crept up the stairs and tip-tode thier way towards Ginnys room, once at her door they took out the listening ear and listened in. Unknown to them that they had missed the bigining of the conversation.

"Come on Ginny just one more time." came the voice of Harry.

"I cant do it two days in a row Harry, I dont have your stamina." replied Ginny.

"You didnt seemed tierd yesterday?" questioned Harry.

"Fine, i lied...its just that im....im sore Harry, my thighs have bruises on them."

Both Freds and Georges eyes grew to the size of melons, many thoughts were passing threw thier minds but only one thought stuck out from the rest. The looked at each other and noded, they will wait and see if what they heard was correct.

"Is that why you were walking funny?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed, "Yes, i mean you weren't being gently at all Harry, and it was my first time."

The twins jumped away from the door, both breathing in rapid breaths, thier faces were flushed and thier minds seemed to shut down completly.

"Your first time? but you said you tried it before?" said a confused Harry.

"well i did try it but i never went that fast!"

"In my defence you said to go faster."

Outside the door the twins faces were frozen in horror, thier little sister with Harry?! they never knew. Fred went to open the door but George Held him still, waiting to see...no... Hoping to see that it was all a misunderstanding.

"But at least tell me you had fun? I mean, it seamed you had a blast!"

Ginny let out a breath of air, "Yea i did have loads of fun."

"See! now come on, just one more time, i promise ill be gentle."

"Fine only once more, but not in that position."

"But you said you wanted to try strattle....."

".....fine fine." Harry continued.

"But only this once, i cant get caught doing this here, we can do it in Hogwarts all we want but if we get caught heere mum and dad would have a fit!"

Harry Gulped, "Yea i would like to keep my hands and head were they are."

Ginny let out a giggle, "Thanks Harry, i knew i could trust in you."

The twins Had enough they barged into the room and jumped on Harry, Fred held him down while George raised his closed fist.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" yelled Ginny.

"we're going to clobber him..." started Fred

"...for shagging our little sister..." Continude George.

"with out permission!" the said in unisone.

"Shagging? whos shagging?" asked an even more confused Ginny.

"Yea whos Shagging?" said a voice from the door way. Every one turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway with a book in hand, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Harry is..."George.

"....Shagging Ginny!" Fred.

"what?!" came the startle reply of both Ginny and Harry.

"Dont try to deny it, we heard everything!" said Fred.

"Yea, we thought you were our friend Harry, how could you?!" said George.

"You bunch of Idiots, We were talking about Quiddige!" said Ginny, her voice laced with mallice.

"Quiddige?" they both replied.

"Yes Quiddige, Harry is helping me learn how to play."

Harry was nodding his head under them, his eyes wide with fear.

"but..but why couldn't you ask us?" asked George.

"Beacuse, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly don't want Ginny to play, they think its to brutal for her." said Hermione.

The wheels in both Fred's and George's mind turned and then clicked!

"oooooooohhhh Quiddige!" was the only thing that came from thier mouth.

The twins slowly lifted them selfs off of Harry and helpped him up.

"Sorry Mate.." said Fred while brushing Harrys shirt off.

"Didn't mean to hurt ya." finished George while smoothing out Harry's hair.

Harry just nodded his head, he was still paralized with fear. He could face Dementors and giant killing spiders with out and ounce of fear, but two red headed pissed off twin brothers are a whole diffrent story.

"Now Fred, what 'cha wanna do today?"

"I don't know George, what 'cha wanna do?"

The twins left like nothing had ever happened.

**The End.**

_Well i hoped you like it! please comment and review!_


End file.
